


The Spinning Chair Dilemma

by MrGagaSlashLover



Series: Drrr! Prompt series [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGagaSlashLover/pseuds/MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty was annoyed; Shinra had sent her to pick up a spinning chair for his home office and she was extremely frustrated. Here she was standing in a Office Supply store and for the life of her she had no idea what to get. There were chairs of all different kinds some even from the other side of the world, and all he had told her was “Get a spinning chair.” Yes because that's extremely specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spinning Chair Dilemma

Inspiration: I was watching TV and a family member was surfing Tumblr. There she ran across a prompt generator for Durarara!! So I wrote down some of the more fun ones and well here it is! The Durarara!! Prompt collection! Prompts come from h t t p : / / w w w . d r r r p r o m p t . w e b s . c o m .

 

Prompt One: Shinra and Celty, Spinning Chairs.

 

The Spinning Chair Dilemma

 

Celty was annoyed; Shinra had sent her to pick up a spinning chair for his home office and she was extremely frustrated. Here she was standing in a Office Supply store and for the life of her she had no idea what to get. There were chairs of all different kinds some even from the other side of the world, and all he had told her was “Get a spinning chair.” Yes because that's extremely specific. Did he want one from Japan or did he want a foreign chair? Did he want one that changed height, or one that leaned back? She looked through the stock and spotted one that was a darker brown color and made from leather. It looked comfy but what did she know? She hadn't ever used one before and really, she didn't much care. As long as he liked it. That was all that mattered in her mind. She sat down in the brown colored leather and let out a content sigh when she found it was comfy.

 

After the fifth chair she sat in was just as comfy as the last four she groaned in anger. She got up and searched for the nearest store clerk. A woman with black hair and green eyes looked at her oddly as she typed on her PDA.

 

_Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm mute. I was wondering if you could tell me which of these spinning office chairs is the best for a home office._

 

“Oh yes sorry. This one here, it'sreally expensive but it's the best one on the market. Is this for your employer?” She asked.

 

_Well my husband but yes he's my employer. All he told me was “Get a spinning chair.” I myself have never even seen one before._

 

“Yes men can be like that, especially when they're both employer and spouse!” The woman exclaimed with a laugh. 

 

_I'll take it. I'm sure it'll do just fine._

 

After she checked out and brought the chair back to his office she used her tendrils and lifted the thing into the elevator before pushing the button. When the elevator dinged Shinra ran to the elevator and excitedly for the door to open only to have a chair thrown at him. It knocked him over and he fell to the floor.

 

_There is your spinning chair asshole, I'm going to bed._

 

Celty took off her helmet and slammed the door, leaving Shinra sitting on the ground with his new spinning chair.

 

Words: 418

 

 


End file.
